Little In LaPush
by A.K.Hawthorne
Summary: When you're like me no one stops to look at you. When you're like me no one actually cares. No one except you. Dealing with dwarfism... Paul/OC Elena Gant fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Little in LaPush

When you're like me no one stops to look at you. When you're like me no one actually cares. No one except you.

**AN: Hi I'm kind of a first time writer for real. I am looking for a beta (please be a grammar NAZI) and my grammar isn't perfect so bear with me. This is a Paul/OC. I wrote another story, so be a dear and check that out its on my profile. If you want vampires tell me , everyone's opinion matters. **

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer **

**Elena and maybe more belong to Real People**

"Elena wake up!"

"NO" I moaned out loud

"Now Elena!"

I got out of bed and walked over to my dresser. My legs tried and finally succeeded in getting on to the step latter in front of my dresser. I looked at my,white blonde, hair and ran a brush through it. I quickly got dressed in some size 7/8 jeans. And a small tank top. I started walking down the hall to the kitchen, and I saw pictures that reminded me of Home. Oh Russia. I walked down the stairs to see my older brother, Preston making toast. I get on my step stool and climb on to the chair. You might be wondering why I'm always using a step stool, I am a dwarf.

If you're thinking of a man with a long beard and a big nose, you are wrong. I am a person born with a difference from normal people. I think the exact definition is some thing like, unusually or abnormally low stature or small size. I have pseudo-achondroplasia. Wow that's a big word. Pseudoachondroplasia is a type of short-limb dwarfism. It is a genetic autosomal dominant disorder. It is generally not discovered until 2-3 years of age, since growth is normal at first.

I am 4"4 and that is pretty short considering the average height is like a foot taller than I already Am. It also doesn't help that my hips are weak. My brother and I live in Los Angeles,California. The only state in the US that has a store where little women can buy heels and shoes that don't have Dora or princesses on them in a size 13. My brother got a job offer in forks to be a police man. He was currently looking for a job in the police force. I am happy for him but I will have to leave my best friend Christy. Christy is sort of like me she is a dwarf but she has achondroplasia which is a different type of dwarfism.

"Penny for your thoughts." Preston said looking at me. I was about to say something but then the clock went off.

"I'm gonna be late for school." I stated and ran to get my shoes " I already packed my stuff it is in my room on the floor" I yelled at him as I rushed out the door.

I am going to start writing really long chapters and update twice a week but I want a response I don't care what kind of response I just want at least one.

Bella and Charlie will be in the next chapter and should she befriend anyone at forks highschool?

how should she meet Paul? Is he a wolf yet?


	2. How I got here

**Okay guys I am kinda disappointed in you. Please review I need ideas because I have really bad writers block some times and I honestly forgot how to add chapters. This chapter can only be so long without input. I don't care what kind you could say it was the worst story ever; I wouldn't mind it is feedback.**

By the time I got home from school Preston had already packed all of our stuff in a massive U-haul truck. It was time to leave. (Sigh). We were leaving my childhood home. The home where they adopted Preston and where we celebrated Holidays and where we buried my father. Our mother was already in Forks, with her valuables and waiting.

"Are you coming today?"

I rolled my eyes at my brother and with a heaving breath limped into our truck. The U-haul guys were driving all the way to Washington while we were flying. I felt bad for the guys

At the airport we wandered around had some lunch then got in the security line. The woman at the front was checking boarding passes and looking at ID's.

"Next!" we stepped forward "ID please sir." Preston handed her his ID "Boarding Pass." He gave her our boarding passes.

"Will you be accompanying this child on the flight?" she asked finally looking up

I was so pissed I was about to have a scene. Preston put his hand on my shoulder

"Actually, my sister is not a child she is 18. Yeah I'm sorry you are horrible at your job. Elena give the "Nice Lady" your ID." I decided to play along.

"Ok Miss hewa you gooo!" I said in a babyish tone. She looked super shocked as she took my ID and looked at it closely. She let us pass and we started laughing at what we did couldn't have been that funny. Seriously, we just like to humor people. When we got to the scanner I took off my beautiful shoes and jewelry. I put my purse on the conveyer belt and began to walk through the metal detector/scanner thingy.

"Excuse me sweetheart you can go in this one but there is one just like it over there and while you are waiting for your parent there are crayons over there." The man pointed at everything he listed. At this point I was too furious to humor him and I did what any reasonable person would do, I kneed him in the balls and patiently walked through the thingy. I grabbed my stuff and ran before he could get back up or call for back up. I ran all the way to terminal A27. I sat down and began charging my phone.

The commercial with the "wall huggers" perfectly describes me. I waited for Preston and walked to the chick-fil-a across from the terminal. When I came back Preston was sitting there with his reading glasses on and a big ass book on his lap.

"War & Peace are you really reading this one its boring."

"Shut up and stop your complaining."

"That's all you ever say."

"It's for a good reason"

"What reason?"

"I want you to shut up."

"HAHA"

"Clinton-Dix"

"Stop naming Green Bay Packers"

"How did you know who that was?"

"I watched the Packers Seahawks game with you last Thursday"

"Right, now shut up I'm trying to read"

"Well I guess I'll just eat your sandwich Mr. Stick-in-the-mud."

He stuck his hand out expectantly and I handed him the bag. He managed to open it while still reading his book. He sighed and held his hand out again.

"What since when do I give you stuff after you call me annoying?"

"I didn't call you annoying I implied it."

This time I gave him the sandwich; I was so busy texting Christy, I didn't notice him steal my fries until I went to eat one and they were all gone. I just gave up.

"Now boarding flight 1253 to Seattle, Washington"

That was us I stood up slowly and we walked into the large line that was forming to board the plane.

"If you need extra time getting down the boarding ramp or have a child 2-14 you may board now"

We didn't move and then a flight attendant came by "sir is this your daughter. You can go down the ramp now."

I lashed out this time. "I am 18 FREAKING YEARS OLD! I DO NOT NEED TO BE THOUGHT OF AS A CHILD!" she left us alone after that.

We finally boarded the plane and after what seemed like forever we were in the air. The flight was so boring we were on a plane with no TV's in the back of the seats and no wifi so we had to sit around and stare at each other for like three hours. It was torture. Then we landed.

**I am going to start writing really long chapters and update twice a week but I want a response I don't care what kind of response I just want at least one.**  
><strong>Bella and Charlie will be in the next chapter and should she befriend anyone at forks high school?<strong>  
><strong>How should she meet Paul? Is he a wolf yet? If you want vampires let me know. I will update Friday or Saturday and I need some suggestions, comments, etc., etc. if you enjoyed it THNX! <strong>


	3. What the hell

Suicide?

I was so bored it would be another two days before all of our mattresses, beds, all other furniture, and a majority of my closet got here. Christy was always with ,Todd, her boyfriend. She rarely texted. When she did it was all pictures of her and Todd.

"I'm leaving" Preston started working yesterday and it was even more boring when he was gone.

"Don't go!"

"So I am appreciated?"

"No I just want to go to the beach"

"That is like ten miles out of my way!"

"And yet we are going or I will destroy your trophies and guns."

"God, I hate you."

"Love you too."

I ran to my room which was colored dark blue almost Seahawk blue with a top stripe of bright lime green. I grabbed my phone, sunglasses, and a few books.

"I'm ready loser." But he was already in the car with the key in the ignition. I ran to catch up and quickly opened the passenger side door , and jumped in.

When we arrived at the beach I got out of the car grabbed my stuff and no sooner did I closed the door and got my emergency towel from the back was he speeding off. I huffed and sat down. I chose a nice quiet spot near the water to sit down And I lay down my towel. I was just getting cozy when a bunch of shirtless boys that were probably the most beautiful color of ever seen in my entire life walk only were they beautiful they were muscular. There were at least five of them they were absolutely gorgeous.

I didn't know I was staring until the most beautiful one of all looked my way and said some of the most heartbreaking words I had ever heard in my entire life.

"Look! The kid wants to be her mommy! I'll give it credit, the the bra and jewelry were a nice touch. HEY KID ARE YOU LOST OR JUST FUCKING STUPID? That kid is fucking stupid. Your an idiot kids aren't allowed out here bitch."

I was absolutely mortified. I can't believe the god said that. Now that I examined him he seemed even more beautiful. Even though I didn't know him I felt like he betrayed me. It cut deep really deep and I felt like my god didn't like me. "My"? Since when would a god like creature no matter how rude was mine?

I mustered up a poker face stood up grabbed my things and trudged away from them. They were still laughing when I looked back I caught my god's eye it was magnificent. They were a molten chocolate conflicted with many emotions and hiding underneath their exterior was many flecks of the most beautiful blue and gold.

I turned away blushing and continued to trudge home. I was immediately pushed down and the god ran past me a ran directly into the woods.

**sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hangar major family crisis stunted my writing so Freaking sorry but you guys also need to review about what you want to happen love you all ten of my fans speak up and enjoy the story.**


	4. Bitchella and lots of pain

**AN/ I do not own Twilight or any of its characters**

**i do not own the real people from Little women:LA**

**I do no own Shengeki no Kiojin (Attack on Titan)**

**alright this chapter took lots of effort and it is sorta weird there will be more updates like this one in the future and not the pathetic paragraph long chapters I have been putting out. Lots of fluff. Bella bashing!**

**lastly I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Hairy Llama.**

**ENJOY;)**

Why did I even try...

So I trudged "home". I didn't even know it was possible for a human being to actually trudge. My destination was a crappy one story, two bedroom, 1.5 bathroom ,run-down, motel-looking piece of shit in the middle of the woods. And the most important person in the world wasn't there.

_ Flashback_

_"_Dad!" He looked my way and threw the football. He was great at throwing for a guy in a wheelchair. I ran to catch the ball. I I lost my footing and dirt con caved into a ditch on the side of my house. That was the summer Preston promised my family a pool right out side. He rolled his way over as fast as he could but the ground slid beneath him. There was blood I knew immediately, my leg was broken and my ribs hurt . That pain wasn't any thing when I turned to my right and saw a mangled corpse next to me. I screamed as loudly as I could only to see him laying there. He didn't move didn't even twitch. His legs were broken in ways I couldn't even recognize. And something skewered his skull. I almost couldn't bring myself to look. His entire head went through a shovel. I just sat there watching as my poor father was bleeding out as fast as light its self. There was blood every where, even in the end he never screamed. He always said "never worry about me I will always be fine".I burst into tears and limped-ran to the house screaming. He lied.

"DAD!DAD!DAD!" In the hoarse voice you yell in when everything has gone wrong. My mother just looked at my face, turned around and dialed 9-1-1 before the tray of cookies clattered to the ground. Then everything went black.

I woke up four days later in a hospital bed in a gown someone had died in yesterday. I shuttered. All I would say is "where is my father?" for the next 16 my mom finally came in she gave me a look. Just like that the only thing that mattered was gone. My life, my soul, my best friend was taken from me. I laid in that bed for hours just screaming. I had planned suicide. I would sneak out and stab my self in the chest. I would have done anything to escape the pain to the point where I bit doctors. I was finally admitted to have a medically induced coma because of my actions. No one ever treated me the same again.

_ End flash back_

What's the point of living if there isn't something to live for? That shitty house ain't worth anything without my amazing father. Right after I was pushed down my heel snapped so I walked home barefoot the Gods still laughing but there was concern in the tone. As I trudged I was wondering what had triggered the horrible memory. And by the time I got home I felt like half of my heart and half of my body was gone. As if a wizard had zapped away my spirit and will to live.

"You are home early!" She was always upbeat and perky

"And, you act like you have never seen my get laughed at, pushed in the mud, walked home barefoot, and it was raining." She acted like I was telling her my hair had blue streaks in it. She was actually shocked despite this being like the seventeenth hundredth time it happened.

"Who did this to you?" Mom actually looked scary, we'll everyone kinda looks scary to me ,being four feet tall, "I'll beat their ass"

"Well, A) it was like a gang-"

"Were you raped!" She gasped

"God no mom would you let me finish and B) they were giants."

"Every one is a giant to you" have you ever seen a parent roll their eyes it will give you nightmares ,they are bad at being cool, and it's not even a cool thing to do!

"No I swear, they are like, taller than Preston."

"Were they wearing clothes?"

"I WAS'NT RAPED WOMAN! And yes actually they were wearing very little clothing, not none at all!"

She smirked at me a genuine smirk, and I kinda sorta did a cliché teenager thing and stomped up to my room only to be bombarded by my dog.

"Duke! Was it a long flight? Yes it was, yes it was!" Oh I really missed Duke. We had to wait for a 259 lb Great Dane to show up at the airport five days after we got here I forgot mom was picking him up today. I can actually climb on top of him and ride him like a horse. He was a big completely grey dog-horse who stood just about the same height as me. He almost, just almost made me forget the pain in my chest. I grabbed some piece of paper and randomly started writing Lahote. Weird.

Did I know anyone with that name? I was confusing myself and getting stressed over nothing.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Why the fuck is my alarm clock going off? It's like 6 A.M. Oh! Right school. Uhhhhhhh why me why now? Why does life hate me? Why is there pain in between my legs?! Before I knew it my head was moving down. Great now I have to do the sheets. I got out of bed put a pad on before anything else. I moved as efficiently as I possibly could in getting the sheets off and prayed that the blood hadn't seeped through into the mattress. It looked like I had gotten the sheets off the bed just in time. Duke looked at me from his own huge dog bed, if dogs could laugh he would be laughing like crazy right now.

"Oh yeah, let's see you laugh when you have no more chew toys" he stopped looking at me but I could tell he was still laughing. After the sheets were in the wash I had a quick shower and put on a Tampon. Grabbing my book bag I called Duke and opened the back door of my bedroom and let him run free.

That dog was fast, I mean like Greyhound fast. I walked back into my room to grab my purse and when I look back outside I see Duke ,big Ol Duke, running with his tail between his legs baying like crazy. He ran around me and cowered behind me as if I could protect him.

"I'm barely an inch taller than you, big baby" my head whipped around to where he was growling and I swear I saw a wolf. A wolf in the middle of the LaPush reservation and Forks boundary line. In the middle of the woods, why are there even wolves out here any way? It's too close to the coast. I will describe it as a silver streak amongst green trees, when I take a test on my insanity.

"Elena get your ass in here now u are going to be late. Preston is already in the car."

"Coming old woman!" I looked down at my doofus "get inside Duke, now let's face a day with cramps and hormones. YAY!" I said in a very sarcastic way. My legs went at a slow-fast pace to the kitchen where I grabbed a banana and my phone and headphones, soon followed by a slow paced shame walk to the car.

The pace was slow and shameful because I knew Preston's choice of music. I didn't want to walk into that car and hear "my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard" or "My Anaconda Don't Want None Unless You Got Buns Hun" I was shuttering on my way into the car. It was worse than I thought. Lollipop by Lil Wayne.

"Oh my god Preston turn that shit off! My eardrums are melting" he just smirked at me and changed the song to an even worse sound. Johnny Cash! Nope not today especially when I am being a woman. I reached over hit his head and ripped his iPod out of the AUX port.

"Oh so now you finally managed to ruin my day so what's up with you?"

"Nothing, but my ovaries being ripped out of my body and you purposely put on stuff the military uses to torture everyone on the Fucking PLANET!"

"Jesus, alright I'll put on something less horrible, Cannibal?"

"Just give me the fucking iPod." He obliged and handed it over his device I deliberately chose a KISS song,he hated hard rock, and since we shared an Apple ID it was remarkably easy.

"THE DEVIL IS MEEEEEEEE!" Paul Stanley's voice came over the car and I could practically hear Preston wince.

After two songs I figured I had tortured him enough so I put on "Pink fluffy unicorns".

He stopped looking like he had Tourette's. But he looked annoyed. He turned his head ever so slightly to glare I just laughed at him.

When we pulled up to Hell's palace, I mean Forks High school, I got out with my bag and looked down as I walked up the stairs where Hell awaited. I turned back to my brother and lifted three fingers up. He knew the signal for I'm okay even though this is worse than Hell. I have had to use it a surprising number of times

When I turned back around I saw a pale boy with a girl only slightly less pale talking to one of the five gods who laughed at me. The pale boy had bronze hair and it was in a disarray of which I can't describe and the girl was someone I knew I just couldn't put my finger on it, she was biting her lip so intensely I was sure her face would blow up. Then the boy looked at me like I had said his name, when he looked so did the girl and so did the god and so did the other half dozen people watching them.

Bella swan! That's who she was, our dad's worked together when we lived in Forks before moving to California when I was seven. She always took my things and whenever she would hurt or bite me, she would do the same to herself claiming that I did it to her. She was always a brat and no doubt she already knows who I am. "Short round" or "little midget gaga" were her favorite names for me. She's at least a foot taller than me, I am going to be a punching bag. I sighed

The boy glared at me like I was the one doing all the mean things to her. He obviously didn't know her as well as it looked like he thought he did. The god instantly recognized me and looked genuinely confused, oh right, he thought I was a little girl-maybe that isn't the right word, child. He thought I was a child. He started smirking. Though it looked like they were in a serious situation.

I trudged again, all the way up to the main office. Mrs. What's-her name asked if I was lost and needed a ride home. I was pissed, and glared at her when I handed over note and she gave me my class schedule. Oh look a wonderful day was planned

1) Geometry (fucking shapes that teach us nothing)

2) Algebra (YAY more math)

3) Biology (I'm expected to sit in tall stools far from the ground)

4) Spanish (a language spoken in countries that I will never go to)

5) lunch period (also English literature)

6) trigonometry (a skill only used for triangles)

7) art (who am I kidding there is no way I am staying that long)

Woohoo a day full of nothing but absolute humiliation.

Period 1: it was a long winded class period teaching the importance of shapes and how "knowing the area of composite figures can help us in every day life." It wasn't all bad though, I actually made a friend! Her name is Christa Lenz. She is about 5 inches taller than me but a foot smaller than her girlfriend so she understands my struggles. I also met her girlfriend, Ymir Langnar, I love Ymir. She is funny and is practically on her knees whenever Christa asks something. I am glad knowing I made some friends. Wow it sounds like I am in a fucking romance movie. What next, when will he propose? Ooh! Yep I suck. Wow if people could only hear my thoughts I would be dead meat.

Period 2: I almost understood half of what Mr. Ackerman was saying. I liked that I didn't have to introduce my self in his class and it seemed like he didn't care what I did as long as I took notes. I ,unfortunately, sat next to a boy named Eren and all he would do was stare at Mr. Ackerman's ass. I started to look too. It looked pretty good. When I thought of it though I felt as if I was betraying someone important though I didn't know who. Then I realized I was writing Mrs. Paul Lahote on the desk. Eren's adoptive sister Mikasa shared a similar problem. She did only have platonic feelings for Eren every time she looked at a boy called Jean she said it felt like she was betraying her brother.

Period 3: I sat right behind Bella and "bronze boy" they would only stop making googly eyes at one another to look back and glare at me. It took me five minutes together into that chair. A guy named Marco helped me up and it turned out he sat right next to me. I started calling him my freckled Jesus. Over all was boring

Period 4: okay Zoe Hange is officially my best friend. She and I made fun of Bella and Edward ,I soon learned his name was, the entire class period. It was fucking awesome. I understood nothing and I am ok with that

Period 5: considering I was told to write about all of my other periods in a crappy notebook and i keep looking at the clock I know it is going to be a long 5 minutes before lunch. Now that I'm done with this idiotic thing...goodbye Mrs. Ral.

The lunch line is taking forever! I just want food to eat and I need it quickly. My body is running low, must have food

"Alright are you okay I don't want you to pass out on me."

"Angela, right?" I questioned "I'm sorry, good with faces not with names"

"No you actually got it right. We have our-well this period together."

"Cool can you tell me what's up there I can't really see."

"Sure it looks like salad, hamburger, or fruit."

I sighed dramatically deciding on the incredibly easy and obvious decision. Hamburgers were a gift not to be taken lightly this is a huge deal! Jim Gaffagan doesn't lie in his wonderful masterpiece _**Food: a Love Story.**_

"Do you have anywhere to sit? You could sit with me and my friends if you want. I mean if you want to." She was obviously nervous.

"Sure why not?" It wasn't until we were right there ,at the table, that I saw who her friends were. Edweird, Bella, Mike Newton (who had made fun of and hit on me at the same time), Jessica (who looked constipated), Eric, and Ben who were nice guys, and two other pale people who had to be related to Eddie-boy. The pale girl introduced them as Alice and Jasper. She winced while she was talking as if she either smelled something good and couldn't have it or it was the most repulsive thing in the world.

I won't let her get to me, I chanted to my self silently.

"So, stumped, how ya been?" Bella was mean and cruel and she knew exactly what to do, "how's you dad-oh right he died. Whoops shouldn't have mentioned it." Tears were forming. NO YOU HAVE TO STAY STRONG! "That's right you killed him by pushing him into a hole"

"THATS NOT TRUE!'"

"Oh I think it is I think you shoved that shovel into his brain yourself, and you know what, the world is a better place without that worthless, useless, piece of shit." I knew exactly what came over me in that moment I stood up walked over to her with a clear mind and punched her so hard in so many different places she would have been lucky to see again in the next five days. Eddie was trying to grab me and care for Bitchella at the same time. In the end I walked away and ran home, the whole five miles, and cried. I cried for my father, he should be here. Why did I kill him, she was right it's all my fault. He should be here with me telling me I was the most beautiful woman in his book. Saying it doesn't matter what you look like, you are perfect to me, and everyone should treat you like you are a princess.

I looked down at my tattoo. I got it right after I had started to get better praying every night, going to church every Sunday and even on Wednesday. But as soon as the pastor saw ink on my wrist I wasn't allowed to come back. So I studied on my own. Re-read the Bible and pretty much created my own religion centered around my father. As I studied my tattoo I realized how symbolic my semi-colin actually was. ; a period on top to show my life stop, a comma on bottom to show me moving on.

My mother was out walking Duke and didn't even know I was home. I put on some more comfortable clothes, and tennis shoes, I lost myself in wandering into the woods.


	5. An important question

**Sorry hairyllama if you are reading this it was a spur of the moment decision. If you would like to be included in the story for whatever reason I need a full description. PM me if you are interested.**

**Height:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

** Appearance :**

**(eyes ,clothing choices ,hair color, hair style, skin)**

**Name:**

**Species:**

** Color of wolf(if necessary):**

**Personality:**

**Mate/ Significant other (describe if it is wanted)**

**okay every Monday from here on out is Update day!**


End file.
